Thank You
by Yuni1906
Summary: lagi gak bisa bikin summary. Yang pasti KrisTao couple.YAOI.


Thank You

by Yuni1906

KrisTao Couple

Ini Yaoi, boys love, cerita pasaran, Typo bertebaran.

dan buat yang gak suka dengan hal-hal yang udah disebutin, mending nggak usah baca OK.

.

.

.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar,keluar kau dari tokoku pencuri" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menyeret seorang anak laki-laki.

"Coba kulihat apa yang sudah kau ambil tadi" Lanjut wanita itu sambil merebut sebuah botol yang dipegang anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Obat,untuk apa obat ini hah! jawab aku jangan diam saja" Bentak wanita itu.

"Itu untuk Ibuku" Jawab si anak laki-laki dengan suara cukup keras,lalu kembali menunduk setelah mengucapkannya.

"Dasar kau" Tangan wanita itu sudah siap untuk memukul si anak laki-laki,tapi sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Tunggu" Ucap seorang pria yang keluar dari tempat makan yang ada didepan toko si wanita.

"Apa ibumu sakit?" Tanya Pria tersebut dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Pria itu kemudian merogoh sakunya,mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada si wanita.

"Ini dan berikan obat itu"

"Jangan mencuri lagi" Kata si wanita kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Ayo ikut aku" Ucap pria itu lalu mengajak si anak laki-laki untuk ketempat makannya.

"Duduklah dulu,kalau aku boleh tahu,siapa namanu?" Tanya si pria

"Aku Wu Yi Fan" Jawab anak laki-laki tadi

"Yi Fan, aku Hangeng, kau bisa memanggilku Hangeng ahjussi, berapa umurmu sekarang?" Lanjut pria tadi sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Umurku 15 tahun ahjussi" Jawab Yi Fan dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah cukup besar ternyata" Ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Tao er,tolong ambilkan roti dan sup yang tadi Appa bungkus" Ujar Hangeng pada bocah laki-laki manis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ini Appa" Kata si bocah manis sambil menyerahkan apa yang diminta Hangeng.

"Yi Fan kenalkan ini putraku,namanya Huang Zi Tao,umurnya masih 10 tahun"

"Halo aku Wu Yi Fan"

"Aku Zi Tao"

"Yi Fan,ini untukmu,cepatlah pulang dan berikan ini untuk ummamu" Ujar Hangeng sambil menyerahkan kantung berisi obat,roti dan sup.

"Gamsahamnida Ahjussi" Ucap Yi Fan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama" Lalu Yi Fan segera berlari untuk pulang.

"Appa selalu seperti itu" Kata Zi Tao setelah Yi Fan sudah tidak terlihat.

"Tidak ada salahnya,kita membantukan chagi" Jawab Hangeng sambil mengusap kepala putranya.

.

.

"Umma" Panggil Yi Fan saat dirinya sampai dirumah.

"Kau sudah pulang Nak?" Jawab seorang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ye umma, umma ayo makan dulu lalu segera minum obat"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Ada seseorang yang sudah berbaik hati memberikanya untukku Umma"

"Benarkah? Baik sekali orang itu"

"Iya dan suatu hari nanti aku akan membalasnya"

~12 tahun kemudian~

Zi Tao sekarang sedang berada dikelasnya. Dia sedang menungu dosen yang seharusnya sudah berada dikelas itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Mr. Kim datang" teriak seorang mahasiswa dan membuat teman-temannya yang lain diam ditempat duduknya masing-masing,termasuk Zi Tao.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" Ucap Mr. Kim memberi salam.

"Pagi"

"Perkenalkan ini dokter Kris,dia adalah lulusan terbaik universitas Harvard jurusan kedokteran,dan sekarang menjadi salah satu dokter di rumah sakit Seoul" Terang Mr. Kim pada murid-muridnya.

"Halo semuanya,salam kenal,aku Kris,aku disini untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran tentang penyakit dalam" Ucap Kris memberi salam, lalu pandangannya beralih pada para mahasiswa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Batin Kris sambil memandang seorang pemuda manis yang duduk dideret bangku ketiga.

.

.

.

"Appa" Sapa Zi Tao pada Hangeng yang sedang sibuk melayani pelangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang chagi?" Tanya Hangeng

"Iya Appa,ayo Tao bantu" Jawab Zi Tao kemudian mulai mencatat pesanan para pembeli.

"Pesanan selanjutnya" Teriak Hangeng. Tapi setelah mengucapkannya tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing,hinngga dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur meja kayu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Appa" Jerit Zi Tao saat melihat Appanya tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala berdarah.

.

.

Zi Tao sedang menunggu Appanya yang sedang mendapat pertolongan di ruang gawat darurat. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari hazel indahnya.

Ckleekk...

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Zi Tao bergegas untuk menemui dokter yang keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Dokter bagaimana keada..Dokter Kris?" Tanya Zi Tao saat melihat dokter yang menangani Appanya adalah Kris. Dokter muda yang kemarin sempat memberikan bimbingan di universitasnya.

"Kau Zi Tao kan? Jadi tuan Huang adalah ayahmu?"

"Iya jadi bagaimana keadaan appaku?" Tanya Zi Tao lagi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ayo ikut aku keruanganku" Jawab Kris

"Appamu harus segera dioperasi Tao,kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Dan jika tidak segera ditangani,hal itu akan merusak jaringan otaknya" Jelas Kris.

"Separah itukah? lalu berapa biaya yang harus kubayar?" Tanya Zi Tao. Kemudian Kris memberikan sebuah kertas putih pada Tao.

Tao kembali menatap kertas yanga ada ditangannya, rincian biaya pengobatan appanya. 250 juta. Itulah angka yang tertera untuk total biaya yang harus dia bayar.

"Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini" Gumam Zi Tao.

"Rumah" Jerit Zi Tao "Iya aku akan menjual rumah,pasti hasilnya cukup untuk biaya operasi Appa" Lanjut Zi Tao.

"Appa aku pulang dulu ne" Ucap Zi Tao pada Hangeng yang masih memejamkan matanya. Setelah menitipkan sang appa pada suster yang sedang berjaga. Zi Tao langsung bergegas untuk pulang.

**"For Sale"**

Begitulah tulisan yang tertempel di pintu gerbang rumah Zi Tao. Rumah sederhana yang penuh kenangan antara Zi Tao dan appanya.

"Semoga kau lekas terjual" Gumam Zi Tao sambil menatap bangunan didepannya. Lalu berbalik untuk kembali kerumah sakit.

Tanpa Zi Tao sadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya "Rumah itu akan tetap menjadi milikmu Tao"

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos melalui celah jendela ruang rawat Hangeng. Membuat Zi Tao yang tertidur disamping tempat tidur Hangeng terbangun. Jari-jari lentiknya terangkat untuk menggosok matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak disisi kanan ranjang appanya. Zi Tao mengambil dan membuka amplop itu. Diambilnya kertas yang diselipkan didalam amplop tersebut. Dan mata Zi Tao langsung membulat begitu membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Total pengobatan Mr. Huang: 0 won

Semua biaya pengobatan sudah ditanggung dari 12 tahun lalu,dengan sebotol obat,roti dan sup"

"Jadi" Ucap Zi Tao lalu berlari keruangan Kris

"Dokter Kris"

"Hai Zi Tao,ada apa kau keruanganku?"

"Apa ini darimu?" Tanya Zi Tao sambil menyodorkan kertas yang dipegangnya kearah Kris.

"Iya,dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu" Jawab Kris.

"Berarti kau adalah Yi Fan gege?"

"Iya aku Wu Yi Fan,senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Tao" Ucap Kris lalu berjalan kearah Zi Tao lalu memeluk pemudà manis itu sèkilas.

"Operasi appamu akan segera dilaksanakan dan berdoalah agar semuanya lancar" Lanjut Kris

"Tentu saja Yi Fan Ge"

.

.

Zi Tao sedang duduk dibangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Operasi yang dilakukan appanya berhasil,dan itu membuat Zi Tao bisa bernafas lega.

"Huang Zi Tao" Sapa seseorang yang langsung duduk di samping Tao.

"Dokter Kris" Balas Zi Tao

"Cukup Yi Fan ge saja" Ujar Kris. Lalu untuk beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua. Hingga Kris membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Zi Tao.

"Zi Tao boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kris.

" Meminta sesuatu? Meminta apa?"

"12 tahun lalu Hangeng ahjussi memberiku obat dan makanan yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh ibuku. Dan sekarang bolehkah aku meminta anaknya untuk jadi pendamping hidupku?" Ucap Kris sambil menatap Zi Tao.

"Meminta anaknya? maksudmu?" Tanya Zi Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau Zi Tao,maukah kau menemaniku setiap hari, menjadi orang yang selalu memelukku dan orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata? Aku mencintaimu Zi Tao,bahkan aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Karena itu pula setelah program beasiswaku selesai,aku langsung kembali ke Korea untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Terang Kris.

Zi Tao terdiam, dia menatap bola mata Kris yang dipenuhi keyakinan.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk menolakmu Gege?" Ucap Zi Tao disertai senyum manisnya. Membuat Kris bersorak dan langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Gomawo Tao,gomawo" Gumam Kris lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Setelah Hangeng ahjussi sembuh total,aku akan datang padanya untuk melamarmu" Ujar Kris.

"Aku akan menunggunya Gege" Jawab Zi Tao, dan dibalas oleh sebuah ciuman hangat dibibirnya.

.

.

END

Halooo..semua? aku balik lagi bawa ff KrisTao moga nggak pada bosan ya, ceritanya aneh & jelek ya? saya akui Qo, ini terinspirasi dari video yang aku tonton di Youtube.

Dan buat semua yang udah review di ff aku yang sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya...

And Last

Review ne

YuniN


End file.
